


Santa Baby

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Series: The Abigail Carsen Collection [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humour, Special Guest Appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: Eve gets a birthday surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last fic of the ones I had almost typed up but hadn't managed to post. There's one more but I haven't even started writing it yet. Anyway I hope you like it :)

Hearing shuffling and rustling coming from the living room, Eve frowned and cautiously made her way to the room, giving a quick glance to Abby's bedroom door to see if the little girl had snuck out in her excitement for Christmas morning. Her door however was still firmly shut, it couldn't be her. As Eve reached the main room of the house she poked her head around the door and breathed a sigh of relief at the image she found. It was just Flynn putting the rest of Abby's presents under the tree, and he'd apparently gotten way into the Christmas spirit since he was dressed head to toe in a Santa outfit. He was bending down by the tree, carefully scattering presents so Eve tiptoed over to him and snaked her arms around his apparently slightly stuffed waist, startling him a little. 

 "You're really going all out for Abby aren't you?" she murmured. "Have I ever told you that being a great dad makes you really really sexy?"

He was now standing fully upright and although he'd briefly frozen in her hold, he now spun around to face her, and for the first time it occurred to Eve that the body she had her arms wrapped around didn't feel quite like that of her husband's.

"No you haven't, Eve. But Santa thinks you've got the wrong person," a familiar voice says. 

Eve felt herself turn the same shade of the suit the man was in as the pair finally came face to face. "Oh my god," she mumbled, yanking back her arms and stepping away from him. "Nick?!" she exclaimed in a whisper, not wanting to wake Abby. "I am so sorry! I thought- What are you doing here?!"

"Oh Santa cannot explain what he is doing gifting a present to a child on Christmas Eve, Eve," he stated sarcastically. 

"Stop with the third person," she frowned, already annoyed, "and I don't appreciate the sarc- wait, gifting a present?"

"Well Santa heard that a little girl resides here. Did Santa hear wrong?"

"You're here to give Abby a gift?"

"Santa gives everybody a gift," he said matter-of-factly. "But this little girl gets an extra one because Santa did not make it to the Library for a visit this year to give it to her in person. And she's a special little girl."  

"That she is," Eve gave him a heart-warming smile. "Thank you Nick."

"Eve Carsen is welcome," he replied.

"You're never gonna let up on that are you?" she questioned.

Nick grinned. "Santa finds it fun."

Oh so you do do it just to torture me?" she laughed, shaking her head.

Nick's eyes shot to a third person entering the room behind Eve. "Santa thinks he's found who you were looking for," Nick motioned to the doorway behind her where Flynn stood in nothing but a Santa hat and a pair of red shorts, complete with a fake belt and fluffy white trimmings. Eve didn't know whether to cringe for him, laugh, or continue staring.

"Oh. Uh, hi- hi Nick," he stuttered, freezing in his spot as his cheeks turned the scarlet of his shorts. "Sorry, about the uh-" he waved his hand about in gesture to his outfit. "I uh, I didn't mean anything by it or-"

"Santa is not offended," Nick replied. "But Santa feels he must leave now."

"Oh Nick," Eve called out, finally steering her gaze away from her barely-dressed husband. "There's a card on the mantelpiece. Abby made it for you and Gretchen." 

"Extraordinary little girl," the legendary man smiled to himself as he picked up the glitter-clad Christmas card. "Well, Santa bids you a Merry Christmas Flynn," he said to the embarrassed Librarian who simply nodded and gave a small wave. He turned to Eve and smiled, giving her that knowing look he did every year. "Merry Christmas Eve Carsen, and happy birthday."

"Thank you Nick. Give Gretchen our regards." She gave him a warm smile before watching him disappear up the chimney.

 

"That was nice of him," Flynn remarked as he finally stepped closer to Eve, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his cheek against hers.

"It was, wasn't it," she agreed. She turned around to face Flynn, slipping her own arms around his neck. "So uh, this was your way of getting into character to put Abby's presents under the tree?" she questioned, gesturing to his outfit.

"What? No, how weird do you think I am? I put her presents out right after she went to bed. This is all for you," he said in a slow, seductive voice, his brow raising just a little. 

"Oh I see," Eve nodded slowly, encouraging his teasing. "This is my present?"

"Mmhm. I am yours for the taking Birthday Girl."

"Oh so this is for my birthday? Then what do I get for Christmas?" 

"Ah now that would be telling," he murmured as he dipped his head towards hers, gently capturing her lips between his own. Eve smiled as she melted into the kiss, feeling his hands gently press against the small of her back, edging her closer to him.

"Has Santa been yet?" a small voice mumbled from behind Flynn, causing them to spring apart. Abby was stood at the doorway, plush doll in hand, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing? You're supposed to be sleeping," Eve said to the young brunette.

"I know but I heard the bells," she informed them. "Has he been here yet?"

Eve sighed and shook her head, smiling a little. Abby wasn't going to let it go until she got an answer. "Yes baby he has," she admitted. "He left you an extra gift because he was sad that he didn't get to visit us at the Library this year."

"He did?! That's so cool I'm Santa's favourite!" she suddenly exclaimed, tiredness fast disappearing as she hurried on over to the large, ornately decorated tree at the far end of the room. 

"Hold it there!" Eve gently hooked her arm around the little girl's stomach, scooping her up in the process. "No presents 'til tomorrow."

"But Mom c'mon," she pleaded, displaying her puppy dog eyes just the way her father did when he wanted something. "Can't I just feel it?" 

"No because then your dad will join in and you'll work out what it is. That's not the point of Christmas."

"Hey why am I being dragged into this?" Flynn argued. 

"Because you're just as big a kid as she is," Eve replied. 

As Abby looked at Flynn she seemed to take in his appearance for the first time, and frowned in confusion. "Should I ask?" she directed at Eve.

"Probably not kiddo," her mother answered. Flynn folded his arms and stood a little sheepishly. 

"Hey Mommy," Abby diverted her attention. "Which present did Santa bring?" 

"All of them honey," Flynn piped up. Their daughter knew that Santa existed but they hadn't yet told her that they and their family bought most of her presents. She'd probably understand since Nick always had a busy night spreading good will but they wanted her to experience Christmas like her classmates, though most of them couldn't claim to have shared mince pies and tea with actual Santa.

"No but which one is the _extra_  one," Abby clarified. 

"Um," Eve squinted as she eyed the mounds of presents under the tree. The girl was spoilt rotten by everyone at the Annex. She pointed to a large rectangular gift, wrapped in silver paper and tied with a gold ribbon. "You see that one? With the gold bow?" The little girl nodded. "That one."

"Cool! I can't wait to open that one," she announced excitedly.

"And wait you shall," Eve reminded her.

"I thought you said he only brought one extra present?" Abby suddenly queried.

"He did," Eve answered.

"Then how come there are three more that are wrapped in the same way?"

"Oh. Uh, I dunno baby. I didn't realise there were."

"Can I go see who they're for?" she asked.

Eve considered for a moment. "Okay but only that, no shaking or smelling or whatever else you guys do to work out what your presents are."

"No peeking I promise," Abby replied, stepping down to the floor when Eve released her. She headed over to the tree and kneeled down beside the gifts as her parents sat down on the couch, watching her with intrigue. 

 

"F-l-y-n-n. Flynn. Daddy this one is for you!" she cried out a second later. 

"It is?" Flynn's eyes widened in excitement and he leaned forward as though he was ready to run over and open it. 

"Stay where you are," Eve chided him. Honestly, sometimes it was as though she had two children. 

"Mommy you got two!" Abby called out excitedly. 

"What?" Eve furrowed her brows. "Why?"

Abby shrugged. "Maybe one's for your birthday," Flynn supposed. 

"Maybe," she repeated. "Abby do any of them say 'Happy Birthday'?" 

The little girl fell silent for a moment, studying the tags on each gift, mouthing the words as she sounded them out. "Yes!" she suddenly cried victoriously. She held one of them up. "This one! Open it Mommy, open it," she urged, making her way back to her parents.

"Okay, okay. Thank you," Eve said as she accepted the gift. "Wanna help me?"

The little girl nodded heartily so Eve picked her up and sat her on her lap and together they unwrapped the present. The paper revealed a medium sized, blue, square box, similar to a jewellery box, inside which was a white card which read: _Peace on Earth and goodwill to mankind._

"Is that it?" Flynn inquired when Eve read it aloud.

"I dunno," Eve shook her head. "Apparently." She read the statement in her head once more then looked in the box to see if she'd missed anything. Finding nothing she examined the card again, this time turning it over. Her gaze softened and her cheeks dimpled as she read something more that she'd apparently found on the back.

"What is it?" Flynn asked. 

"It's a list of all the countries that have ceased fighting this year," she told him, a small tear at the corner of her eye. She looked up at Flynn who smiled back knowingly. 

"That's a great present," he commented.

"What does it mean Mommy?" Abby chimed in, big brown eyes staring questioningly into Eve's. 

"It means that there are some places in the world where people aren't fighting anymore. There's no war going on," Eve explained to the curious little girl.

"So if you and Grandpa were still in the military, and you lived in those places, you wouldn't have to fight anymore?"

"Yeah. So all those kids can have their mommy's and daddy's and grandpas and aunts back home for Christmas. Maybe they'll actually have a Christmas."

"They don't get a Christmas?!" she stared at her mother with a mixture of horror and sorrow.

"Nope," Eve gave a firm shake of her head. "Some of them don't celebrate it but still, they celebrate other things and now they have their family home for it."

"Wow," Abby said, apparently thoroughly gobsmacked though solemn. "Those guys should get lots of presents."

"I think this will be enough of a gift for them," Eve replied, gesturing to the card in her hand. "But there are some places that take presents to those boys and girls who live in countries where there's fighting, to children that barely have homes or toys. If you like you can help me make some boxes of gifts for them and we can send them off to them."

"You can do that?!" the little girl's eyes widened even more.

"Uh huh," Eve nodded.

Abby suddenly frowned in concern. "But will I have to give away my toys?"

"No baby don't worry, no one's going to make you do that," her mother reassured her. "But if there are any toys that you don't play with anymore that you'd _like_ to give, you can do that. But you can come shopping with me and we can buy some new ones or we can see if anyone in school wants to donate any? How does that sound?"

"Good," she said with a firm nod. "But they won't get it in time for Christmas Mommy."

"No but they'll appreciate it anyway."

"Oh. Okay," she smiled, satisfied. "Hey Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" Eve responded

"Why don't people stop fighting on Christmas?" the girl inquired. "People should be able to see their family on Christmas, so why don't they just stop?"

"I don't know baby girl," Eve said regretfully, running a hand over her daughters brown locks. "It's a good idea but I don't know why."

"Oh," the little girl's face fell a little. "That's silly. They should stop fighting." She suddenly threw her arms around her mother's neck and hugged her tight. "I'm glad you're home for Christmas Mommy."

Another tear brimming in her eye, Eve hugged her back, so grateful for her little family. "Me too baby girl."

 

Flynn watched his girls with a heart-warming smile. He was never going to get a greater gift than them. "Okay, come on you," he gently poked at  Abby's sides, urging her to pull away from her mother, not wanting Eve to get too upset. "Let's get you to bed."

"Okay," she dragged out, reluctantly pulling her arms from around Eve. She gave the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Goodnight Mommy. Happy Birthday again," before clambering off her lap.

"Thank you baby. Goodnight. I love you," Eve replied, smiling though her eyes were a little tear-filled. "It's not long 'til Christmas now. Go right to sleep okay?"

"I will," Abby promised.

Flynn picked his daughter up and held her at his hip. "While I tuck you in, I'll tell you about a time when they did stop fighting on Christmas."

"Really?!" she stared at her father with intrigue. He told the best stories.

"Mmhmm," Flynn nodded. Before they left he turned back to Eve and leaned close to her ear. "Get in bed," he whispered so only they could hear, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I'll be back to tuck you in too." He gave her a quick wink then headed off towards Abby's room. "It was Christmas 1914," he began telling her as Eve watched them disappear down the hall, shaking her head with a grin. She was really beginning to like Christmas time. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :)


End file.
